fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Comet and Meteor Versions
Pok mon Comet and Meteor Versions are a pair of Pokemon developed for the 3DS, introducing another generation with new Pokemon and mysterious cosmic entities known as Spirit Signs. The games are set to be released Spring 2015. New Features Open World Unlike other games, Gyms can now be tackled in any order, with the player returning to their hometown after every Gym so the story can progress. Due to this all Pokemon in the region are around the same level range, with their levels and moves altering whenever a gym is cleared along with new Pok mon and events appearing as well. Pok top To make managing Pok mon easier, a laptop-like device is given to the player early on called the Pok top which serves its purpose as a portable PC. Using this new breakthrough in technology, Pokemon can be switched into the party beforehand to prepare for battle, switched Pok mon retaining their exact health and conditions even when inside the Pok top. Traversing obstacles is also more convenient in the fact that any Pok mon eligible for Pok Ride can be summoned whether their in the party or not, as long as the player has caught them at some point. After catching a wild Pok mon, the player now also has the option to add them directly to their party or send them to the Pok top, which adds more flow to catching in general. It should be noted however that some areas pick up no reception or outright block this feature, specifically challenging areas such as Gyms and solemn places. Spirit Signs By events linked to the villainous Team Seraph, the twelve Spirit Signs each embodying an emotion have been unsealed, leaving the sky itself without a single star. Along with becoming a Pok mon champion, it's up to the player in defeating the Star Signs and sealing them back into the cosmos before Team Seraph uses them for their own devices. Spirit Signs themselves serve a similar purpose to Totem Pok mon, acting as powerful bosses each with their own strategy to overcome and even summoning their own cosmic versions of other Pok mon to assist them. Attempting to catch a Spirit Sign is futile and they must be defeated to return stars to the sky, but in doing so the player will receive a Spirit Sign's respective Birthstone. Using these stones the player has the options during any battle to call upon the stars, switching out the matching Spirit Sign with their current Pokemon. While their level and stats are undefined, Spirit Signs are always stronger than the level range determined by how many badges are collected, making them very powerful in most cases. However, a Spirit Sign will return to the stars after an amount of turns or upon being defeated, along with this the player is also unable to switch while their active. Along with this, Spirit Signs always need to recharge over the course of the game after being summoned, this recharge being measured in ingame turns, some signs requiring more turns to charge then others. In the aftergame however, the player can actually catch Spirit Signs by retracking to their original locations. Once captured they can be used like a regular Pok mon. Plot Note that the order of these events are the "canon" route, very few events are actually fixed. More to come Characters Important Characters Pok dex Unnumbered Spirit Signs New Abilities New Moves New Items Locations Trivia *The Cosmada region is directly based on Canada. *The Spirit Signs are a direct take on the Zodiac signs.